


Trials of the Chosen

by SeraphimFantasies



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Mystery, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimFantasies/pseuds/SeraphimFantasies
Summary: When a mysterious girl escapes from captivity, she unknowingly becomes a key component in the battle between good and evil. Now, watch as she tries to save the world, and attempt to control the power she has been given.
Relationships: Aile (Rockman Zx)/Prairie (Rockman Zx)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The Girl's Escape into the Forest of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for original concepts and my Original Characters. Enjoy!

_Area-I(5): Human Confinement Facility_

Several alarms blared as multiple units of security personnel moved through the massive complex. Each frantically trying to find the cause of their current predicament. A person had escaped their cell, the damage this person caused had thrown the entire compound into a frenzy.

The only one who didn't seem to be apart of the current state of panic was an old battle hardened Repliroid. He stopped near the door to the courtyard, grabbing one of his subordinates and pulling the younger officer towards him.

"Raider? Why is there so much commotion over an escaped prisoner?"

The young Repliroid looked around nervously, it seemed as if he didn't want to make eye contact with his superior. The older of the two waited patiently for the officer to calm down and answer his question.

"Sir, Prisoner 780-X-32 escaped from her containment cell. She killed three of her security detail, and critically injured the fourth. She's unstable and _extremely_ dangerous, we need to act quickly before anything else happens."

The older Repliroid allowed himself a smile that wasn't caught by the officer. He looked up to the ceiling, trying to recall which prisoner that was.

"Prisoner X-32? Is that the one really crazy girl that survived the massacre up at Area H?"

Raider gave a slight nod before excusing himself to resume his search of the compound. This left the older Repliroid to chuckle to himself. He turned around and started walking back to his station.

He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a communicator that bore the symbol of a bat shaped into an angular _V_. He then activated it when he was assured he was alone.

"I am sure that _She_ would love to hear about this development."

* * *

_Area-A(1): The Forest's Eden_

The forest was quiet, several mechaniloids and animals went quietly about their business. A lone figure dashed past a group of large birds, scaring them into the sky. The person ignored them as they jumped into a wall of bushes.

This person was a young girl and she quickly recovered from her landing, proceeding deeper into the forest. She was trying to put as much distance between her and the Confinement Facility as she could manage. She slowed to a halt behind a tree, leaning against it she slid to the ground while trying to catch her breath.

When she got her breathing under control she allowed herself a small smile. She was relieved to have gotten as far as she had from that cursed place, even happier that she was no longer captive. A single question plagued her fractured mind, seemingly only wanting to disrupt her happy feelings.

"What am I supposed to do now? What does a free person do exactly?"

**_The first thing one would normally do in your situation is to find somewhere safe to stay._ **

The girl nodded at the Voice that responded to her question with a monotone response. This Voice, for whom she had taken to calling 'Big Brother', had been with her ever since the incident. She had more than eagerly welcomed the Voice's presence after that day, for it more than alleviated the emptiness she felt.

"Well, which way should we go? I don't really have any ideas."

The Voice seemed to pause as it contemplated a response. However, before it could share its opinion, a large explosion tore apart the silence of the forest. Many machines and birds could be seen fleeing from the area. The girl held her ears and waited for them to stop ringing.

When she could hear properly the Voice continued.

_**If I were you I would go and investigate that explosion. It may lead you to someone that can give you assistance.** _

The girl nodded as she stood up, brushing off her legs. She then turned in the direction of the pillar of smoke and proceeded to run as fast as she could.

* * *

_Area-A(1): Site of Explosion_

The girl pushed herself through a few low hanging branches. Slipping through the opening she found herself in the midst of a clearing. Small fires and rising smoke dotted the area. She slowly made her way to the wreckage that sat in the center of a large scorch mark. She walked around the destroyed machine, noting that it looked like a blue transport vehicle, she then began rummaging through some of the metal shards that weren't enveloped in flames.

She gave up her search after a few minutes, not being able to find anything usable.

"Well, now what?"

**_A meter to your left, there seems to be a body in the debris. You could use another set of clothes._ **

The girl was about to protest the Voice's statement, until she looked down at herself. Her restraint jacket and her pants were extremely torn from a scuffle during her escape attempt. The shreds of cloth hung loosely, she winced when she noticed the blotches of blood covering a majority of her attire. Shaking her head in defeat she made her way over to the body.

Reaching her target she moved a few pieces of rubble, she then paused as she got a good look at the person.

It was a boy, seemingly around her age, but that didn't seem to bother the girl. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes that were wide open, possibly out of fear. The boy was wearing a blue jacket and beige pants and metallic blue shoes. He was also wearing a black bodysuit, but seeing as she wasn't already wearing one, and as she didn't want to take everything from him she ignored it.

As she reached her hand towards the boy a curious thought slipped into her mind. She halted and lowered her ear to the boy's chest. She waited, but she didn't hear him breath.

**_He's dead. Don't worry yourself with the details. Just take his clothes as quickly as possible, we need to leave before anything else comes to investigate._ **

Nodding slowly the girl gave a silent apology before she started removing the boy's clothing. That task done, the girl quickly jumped up and began removing the remains of her uniform. Dropping the jacket to the ground, the girl smiled as she rolled her shoulders, no longer feeling the weight of the fabric. Then, at the Voice's nudging, she quickly changed into the new clothes. When that was done she then began running back into the forest, not looking back at the wreckage, or the body of the boy.

* * *

Some time later the girl slowed down and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily as she contemplated where to go next. When she realized she couldn't think of anything, she let out an annoyed growl, so she decided to voice her questions.

"Where do we go now?"

_**Well, considering we would need to avoid any type of city, there are only a few options. We could head towards the mountain road, from there we could-** _

The Voice was silenced as the ground began shaking violently. The quake caused the girl to fall to her knees, which was extremely lucky for the tree she was leaning against then shattered as a mass of purple pushed over it. Covering her head the girl whimpered as several humanoid machines rushed around her, following the massive construct that destroyed her tree.

When everything stopped the girl looked up to see a large path cut into the trees by what had gone over her. She got up and proceeded to try and flee, but she was halted by the Voice.

_**No, don't run just yet. I can feel something in the direction that that mechaniloid just went. We need to get over there immediately.** _

The girl took a few moments looking back and forth, deciding on what to do. Sighing in defeat when the Voice again urged her she started running in the direction of the destruction, even though she really wanted to escape.

* * *

_Area-A(2): Forest of Knowledge_

The girl soon reached the area in which the trail stopped. She quickly hid behind a stump as she spotted what had tore its way through the forest.

It was a giant snake Mechaniloid, its amethyst plating shone brightly in the sunlight trickling through the trees. The snake let out a roaring hiss as it was hit by multiple pellet shots. Shifting her gaze the girl locked onto three people that stood opposite the Mechaniloid.

Two of the three were wearing green clothing with helmets that had red visors. These two were firing rapidly at the snake, walking back with each successful hit, pushing back the third in their group. The girl looked to the third and saw that they were a girl wearing pink. She could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of the girl, causing the Voice to chuckle.

"Prairie, get out of here! Take the Livemetal and escape, we can hold it off!"

That snapped Aile back into reality, she felt worried for the two men. However valiant their efforts, their attacks didn't seem to be doing that much damage to the snake. When the snake slammed its tail onto the ground the two men in green were downed instantly. Aile felt fear creep into her mind as she saw the snake advance towards the girl in pink.

"What are we going to do?"

_**Get between it and her. I sense something coming from that girl and we need to defend it.** _

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, what was the Voice trying to suggest?

"How am I going to do that when two people with guns couldn't? That thing would crush me flat!"

_**Don't worry, go and defend her, I will assist you. Besides, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her would you?** _

Gritting her teeth she was slightly annoyed at the fact that the Voice knew how to get her to do things. She had to agree with it.

Jumping up she ran as fast as she could towards the two. She then found herself between the two with her arms outstretched in defense of the surprised girl behind her.

The snake took a few seconds to register the intruder, but when it finished it reared back as it began readying another attack.

Raising its tail the snake caused the girl to whimper. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the attack coming. When she heard the gears in the snake's tail begin to unwind she called out.

"Brother! Help me!"

There was then a massive shockwave that pushed the snake back, a small red orb materialized before the girl and began to quickly circle her. The Voice began to speak, causing the girl to calm down as the snake corrected itself.

_**Of course, if you would allow me use of your body for a brief moment.** _

The girl was then surrounded by a column of white light. An ominous voice filled the area, announcing what was transpiring.

_**Live Link Established. R.O.C.K. SYSTEMs Online.** _

* * *

_The girl was surrounded by several chains of red energy as her body began shining white. Her clothes broke apart and their pieces started swirling around her. The energy chains began wrapping themselves around her body, materializing into a white body suit._

_The shards of her clothes then began to turn red and float back towards her. They wrapped around her chest, arms and legs, each forming crimson armor._

_her hair then grew in length and faded into white as more of the chains wrapped around her head. It formed a black helmet with crimson fins lining the sides of the helmet. A blue gem materialized in the helmet's center._

_A white Omega symbol then flashed inside the crystal and faded._

* * *

Prairie's eyes widened in surprise when the light faded. She tried desperately to figure out what had happened.

Now standing where the girl had stood was now a Repliroid with crimson armor and long white hair that blew in the winds from the raging energies. Red lines glowed along her white bodysuit as she raised a gun towards the snake.

She was shocked to see the Repliroid before her, but she was more shocked to see that a small dark aura had covered the metal in her hands, slowly draining the color from it. She looked back towards her protector with a tinge of fear.

"If Model X is reacting like this because of this girl, just what is she?"

* * *

The girl chuckled darkly as the buster in her hand began glowing as it gathered energy. The snake hissed and stared down at her, this only caused her smile to widen. She then spoke as the gun's energies turned orange.

**"Typical Mechaniloid, trying to steal what isn't yours to take. You deserve to be punished."**

The voice that came from the girl was in the same chilling voice as the voice that filled the clearing earlier. A thin white aura enveloped her as the snake lunged. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger and unleashed a meteor of plasma into the open maw of the snake.

There was a very large and very loud explosion that filled the area. The snake was knocked back as it hissed in pain. The snake's face was partially melted with a large chunk blown into its muzzle. It turned and hissed once more before it rushed deeper into the forest.

The aura covering the girl then faded as she dropped her gun. The girl could feel herself regain control of her body functions as the girl behind her slowly stood and began moving towards her.

_**You may have your body back, that girl seems like she wants to talk to you.** _

The girl quickly turned, which caused the girl in pink to flinch slightly. Prairie noted that she felt slightly unnerved by the girl's crimson eyes, but she ignored the feeling as she smiled.

"Thank you for saving us. My name is Prairie. What's yours?"

The girl stood in silence, obviously trying to find an answer to Prairie's question. She then returned the smile as she gave her answer.

"My name is...Aile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I needed to get back into writing, so I posted this here to motivate myself. This is the updated version of the chapters. While the one on Fanfiction is still mostly unedited.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. The Serpent and the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for original concepts and my Original Characters. Enjoy!

_Area-A(1): Forest of Knowledge_

Aile took a cautionary step back as Prairie got closer to her. The girl in pink seemed to notice this, for she held her hands up and smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry Aile, I just wanted to get a good look at you."

She didn't know why, but Aile felt a warmth in her chest when the girl said her name. She could hear her Brother chuckle at this, but she didn't voice her complaint. Instead she mimicked Prairie's smile as she relaxed. Locking eyes with Prairie, her smile then turned to a frown as she took a step towards the pink clad girl. Prairie had a worried look to her, and Aile suddenly felt the urge to find out what was wrong.

"Prairie? Is something wrong?"

"Aile, would you mind if I asked you for a small favor?"

Taking less than a second to think on the request, Aile nodded as her smile widened. Prairie's smile also returned, and she quickly wrapped her hands around Aile's. The armored girl just watched in awe as their fingers intertwined for a few moments before Prairie started speaking.

"I know we just met, but as you can see my transport team has been injured. I was wondering if you could go on and fetch the rest of my unit in A-3? These two need medical attention."

Aile's brow furrowed as she quickly memorized what she had been told. Her mind may be almost gone, but even her Brother complimented her memorization skills. When she finished she returned her gaze to Prairie and nodded vigorously. Prairie returned the smile as she took a step away from the girl.

"Okay, Brother and I shall go get your friends!"

Without thinking Aile suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Prairie's cheek. The girl stammered as her cheeks became flushed, but Aile just turned and started running off towards the Area Boundary.

* * *

When the two were far enough away from Prairie and her transport that Aile could no longer see them, Aile stopped. She frowned slightly as she raised a hand, clenching her fist as she inspected the armor she was now wearing.

_**Is there a problem Aile?** _

"Nope," Aile shook her head as she continued; "just thinking how cool you are!"

_**Yes, but that is but one of the tasks of being an older Brother. However, I suggest you start using my actual name when we're like this. Livemetal Model O sounds more,** _ **intimidating _than_ Brother** _**.** _

"Nope! I'm still going to call you Big Brother."

O sighed as the girl leapt over a small column of dirt. Aile frowned once more as she landed from another jump.

"Brother, why did you suggest that I do that to Prairie?"

_**Well, that is how some people say goodbye. In your case however, you'll get it soon enough.** _

"Aw, but waiting is no fun."

O just chuckled as Aile accidentally activated thrusters on the soles of her boots, rocketing the girl forward, and almost landing her in a wall.

O continued to laugh.

* * *

_Area-A(1): Forest's Eden_

Prairie sighed as she finished patching up one of her transporters. The other, a Repliroid named Bar, had regained consciousness and was leaning against a tree stump.

Looking once more at their surroundings Prairie marveled at the location she managed to find. It was a small section of the forest that had the trees formed into a natural cave. It provided a great hiding spot from any other Mavericks that would happen to be in the area.

Taking a moment out of her medical work, Prairie reached into her pocket and pulled out Model X. The blue and cyan Livemetal just stared up at her with empty eyes, a sad smile took the place of her regular one.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but it's good to have you back, Dad."

Prairie paused for a moment, for she could have sworn she saw a spark of light behind the empty eyes of Model X's mask. Before she could wonder about what it was, she was interrupted by Bar standing.

"Do you really think we can trust this girl, Commander?"

"Yes Bar, she came to our rescue, despite the risk. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to just abandon people in need."

The Repliroid simply shrugged as he knelt next to the still unconscious Repliroid. He only uttered one more line as he moved his hands to adjust the man's bindings.

"She looked like _Him,_ that fact alone makes me fear her. _"_

Prairie honestly didn't know how to respond, but she didn't allow any doubt about Aile to enter her mind. She also didn't notice Model X's eyes begin to glow before fading once more.

"I believe in her."

* * *

_Area-A(2): The Deep Forest_

Aile landed as she pulled the trigger of her newly activated O-Buster, smiling as the Maverick she aimed at burst into flames. She then proceeded to dash forward through the ranks of Galleons that stood in her way. O gave a pleased noise as he watched Aile blast through one she couldn't avoid.

_**It honestly surprises me how fast you learn. I know that you have only been using my basic systems, but this is quite impressive little sister.** _

The girl smiled as Model O complimented her, she felt so happy that she didn't notice the Livemetal correct her aim on a flying Maverick. The Eye-Balloon then fell to the earth with a smoking hole where its eye used to be. When there were no more Mavericks in her immediate area, Aile paused.

"Brother, if I may ask; When will you teach me how to use that white thing you used on the snake?"

Model O didn't answer immediately, for he pondered an answer that wouldn't upset Aile. When he settled on one, he then began to speak in a monotone.

_**I will not teach you that one little sister. That is the O.I.S., and I personally believe that you wouldn't be able to withstand the strain it would put on you.** _

Aile frowned at that statement. Why did he think that? She could do anything when they were together, right?

Caught thinking, the girl didn't notice a Galleon run up to her. The Galleon shoved its cannon into her stomach and pulled the trigger. A white layer of energy flared to life and faded, the shot having been stopped by it.

_**Oh, that is also something I need to tell you. I am equipped with a shield emitter. This will block any minor damage and prevent it from harming you directly. This will not make you invincible however, as it has a limited charge. 75% remaining if you were curious.** _

Aile didn't seem to hear O as she stared at the slowly retreating Galleon. Quickly growing angry at the Maverick's intrusion, she responded by punching it through the chest. She slowly smiled as the Galleon's eye faded and turned grey, its body shook before it detonated. Aile's shield came to life briefly to deflect the blast, but she ignored it as she pulled back her hand and opened it.

A small cube that held a warm orange glow sat in her palm. Aile just stared at it in surprise before she then quickly shoved the cube into her mouth. She swallowed it and felt the warmth quickly spread throughout her body. Pausing as the warmth slowly faded Aile's eyes widened as she came to a realization.

"That was yummy! I want more!"

However, before she could go and get another one of the cubes, O stopped her.

_**Hold it! Why you would just eat its power core?! You can't digest metal! Please don't do that again.** _

Aile pouted at that, she really liked eating that cube, but she didn't want to go against her Brother. Sighing sadly she turned and hurried towards the door that lead to the next area.

* * *

_Area-A(2): Forest of the Snake_

Model O winced as he witnessed Aile tear apart a flying Mechaniloid with ease. She looked down at the machine's ruined body and giggled. O then decided to step in once again.

_**Aile, I warn you, do not let yourself feel joy at the deaths of your enemies. If you do, you'll eventually end up just like them. I don't want to see you become complacent with killing.** _

Aile stopped moving, she seemingly was startled at that statement. Her smile slowly faded as she shook her head.

"Brother, I am not smiling because I enjoy killing. I am smiling because being with you like this feels wonderful."

Aile then dashed forward as O went red, she quickly leapt over a short rock wall. Spotting another one of the flying Mechaniloids she finished it off like the first before dashing forward again.

Slowing down Aile was met with the sight of a massive hollowed out tree trunk that lay in her path. She smiled and hurried inside, despite O telling her to be wary. She jumped down to a lower level in the trunk, she didn't have much time to react as a large spinning wheel with curved blades descended from the roof of the tree.

The wheel slammed into her shoulder and knocked her back, her shield flaring as it prevented the blades from removing her limb. The startled Mechaniloid quickly started to retract into the ceiling, but Aile gritted her teeth.

She didn't give the machine enough time to reset as she quickly raised her Buster and shot it straight through the eye. The Mechaniloid exploded and fell to the ground. Stepping over it Aile went further into the tree and was met by two more of the spinning wheels.

She didn't give them time to strike her before she destroyed them and dashed out of the tree.

* * *

Dashing out of the other side of the tree Aile came to a stop. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward slightly to make out something in the distance. She spotted the Area Boundary and smiled as she once again activated her Dash Thrusters and rushed in its direction.

She was almost there, she could get the girl help and make sure she was safe. Aile was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the massive tail falling towards her.

The tail slammed into the ground, sending a surprised Aile and several large rocks into the air. She landed with an audible _Thud,_ recovering quickly however she stood up and was met with the red glare of the Snake Mechaniloid. The Snake hissed as it coiled its tail, simply staring at the girl, flicking its tongue to seem more threatening.

_**It would seem that our Reptilian friend here wants payback for earlier.** _

Aile didn't have much time to respond as the Snake suddenly lunged forward and rammed into her. Aile was sent flying once more by what she compared to a large transport vehicle, knocking the wind out of her.

She bounced off of the ground as the Snake recovered, it hissed and reeled back. Its mouth unhinged and a green glow began building up. Throwing its head forward it lobbed several green orbs at Aile. Barely recovered from the first hit, Aile barely managed to avoid the orbs.

They splashed along the ground, and much to Aile's shock, they began melting the ground. O grunted as his analysis started reading off information.

_**Alright, this thing's head seems to be made of a thinner alloy than the rest of its body. Concentrate your attacks there and it should go down easily.** _

Nodding Aile quickly pulled out her Buster, but as she raised it to fire, the Snake once again was upon her. The Snake wrapped itself around her and began to crush her.

Aile screamed as the coils tightened, but she ignored the pain and pulled the trigger when the Snake lowered its head. The shots impacted, but they didn't seem to phase the Mechaniloid at all. Its grip then tightened considerably as its mouth opened, more green liquid began building up.

_**Aile, you are going to need to charge! Focus energy and then fire!** _

The girl tried to concentrate on her weapon as the gun became warm in her hand. However, the Snake's grip continued to tighten, thus pulling her attention away from it. She could hear O yelling at her, but she couldn't understand him.

She then felt a rush that made her body feel cold, unbeknownst to her an Omega appeared in her helmet's crystal. Everything began to slow for her as a thin white aura covered her body. The Snake's mouth readied its deadly volley, and Aile pulled the trigger.

The Snake's head exploded as the shot burrowed through the back of its head, throwing it back and causing its grip on her to weaken. Aile dropped to the ground as the Snake's body began detonating around her. The last thing that the Mechaniloid managed to do was let out a loud hiss as its body vaporized.

The explosion slowly faded, leaving the clearing burned and smoking. When the smoke eventually cleared Aile pushed herself to her feet, slowly looking down to her trembling hands. The aura still flickered around her, and she smiled and began letting out an evil laugh.

The moment of victory didn't last however, as the aura faded and a pained expression spread across Aile's face.

"B...Brother?"

Her armor shattered as she returned to her basic form. She then fell to her knees and hit the ground as Model O yelled for her.

His shouts were the last thing she heard before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I got this one up rather quickly, so I hope to keep this up. Then again, all I am doing at the moment is minor corrections. It'll possibly take longer later.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. The Girl begins her adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for original concepts and my Original Characters. Enjoy!

_Area-A(3): Hidden Transerver_

"So, when will she wake up?"

"Be patient Salvo. She'll wake up when she is ready."

Aile twitched at the sudden noise that was interrupting her sleep. She shook her head as she slowly placed a hand on a rather painful spot. It felt like someone was squeezing her head, and she didn't like the feeling. It didn't take long for the girl to feel Model O rouse from his own slumber. The groggy Livemetal groaning as he shook off sleep.

_**I apologize little sister, if I had better controlled the situation, you wouldn't have passed out. This hopefully won't happen again.** _

Aile lifted her head as her eyes slowly slid open, her gaze suddenly filled with green. The girl's gaze shifted slowly to all of the people in the room. They were facing away from her, busy with whatever device was sitting in the middle of the room. They wore the same green uniforms that Prairie's friends had been wearing. She smiled as she held out a shaky hand to them.

"I found you."

Everyone in the room then turned to her, some of their expressions went from surprised to disgust. Aile ignored this as she pushed herself into a somewhat standing position. She focused on a Repliroid that was dressed in blue, but she saw some of the people begin to raise their guns.

**_Aile something's not right here, you need to be careful._ **

"Don't worry Brother, Prairie sent us here. Excuse me, but Prai-"

"Silence Maverick!"

Aile flinched as the rest of the group raised their weapons. She looked to each of their faces, her eyes widening as memories began flooding into her mind. The glares that they were giving her were very similar to the ones she got in the Facility. She began trembling, pushing herself against the wall as one of the men started walking forward.

She began to feel O stirring as the man raised his gun higher.

"Salvo! Lower your weapon, can't you see this girl isn't a threat."

The man turned to the Repliroid in blue, he seemed to want to say something, but a look from the Repliroid silenced him. Salvo gave Aile one last dirty look before he finally lowered his weapon, everyone else soon followed. Aile slid back onto the floor as O let out a dark chuckle.

_**If anyone in this room had attempted to harm you, we would've been digging graves for the rest of the day.** _

Aile ignored the Livemetal as she watched the group carefully. All she wanted to do was help Prairie, why did her friends have to be so scary? Her focus then shifted to the blue Repliroid as he walked closer to her. He gave her a small smile, it didn't make her feel any better.

"I apologize for Salvo's behavior. He and my unit are a little jumpy right now. My name is Fleuve, may I ask yours?"

"Aile..."

Fleuve nodded as he offered the girl his hand. She eyed it for several seconds before she slowly reached towards it. When she grabbed Fleuve's hand the small Repliroid helped her up. She quickly leaned back against the wall to balance herself.

"You're a lucky girl Aile. If we hadn't found you who knows if you would've actually made it. Can you tell me why you were out there?"

Aile frowned as she stared at Fleuve's visored face. When the small Repliroid spoke her name it didn't have the same effect as when Prairie did it. It reminded her of the scientists that had hurt her during her testing. Ignoring that feeling she gave the Repliroid a determined look before she started speaking.

"Prairie is out there, and her friends are hurt. She needs help."

Fleuve nodded and quickly turned to a few in the group. A quick nod and they quickly left with their guns at the ready. Aile watched them go, she attempted to wave, but a stinging sensation shot through her arm. Looking down Aile raised an eyebrow at the bandages that were covering her limb.

Model O let out an aggravated sigh as he watched them go. He was still angry at the men's reaction at his sister. A question soon began nagging at him however, so he decided to take control. He felt Aile question him, but she didn't protest as she was pulled back.

**"You, Blue, why did your men raise their weapons? What did my sister do?"**

Fleuve and the remaining men seemed surprised at the shift in Aile's tone. O simply glared at the Repliroid as he chuckled. Aile's eyes narrowed as O's anger began to rise. If she didn't get her answers, she didn't know what she was going to do to the remaining people.

"Oh, it's just a small, and trivial matter. You see, these men saw that you have red eyes. And considering that is usually the sign of a Maverick, their reactions seemed appropriate at the time."

Aile's eyes widened as O felt his heart drop. His sister's red eyes, a side effect of him awakening, caused her to be labeled a Maverick? It was his fault that they were scared of her? O then grimaced as he slowly slid out of control, feeling Aile step back in quickly.

_**I am the cause of this...I am truly sorry sister.** _

"No, it's not your fault. How would you have known about my eyes?"

Fleuve raised an eyebrow as he stared at the girl. He took note of her rapid shift in personality. Aile then looked towards O and gave a small, warm smile. She didn't want her Brother to feel sad. Returning her gaze to Fleuve she smiled.

"Sorry, Brother got sad at your comment, so I just needed to calm him down."

Aile let out a small giggle as she felt O smile. She always tried to make her Brother happy, when she wasn't teasing him. Fleuve looked like he was ready to question the girl, but a beeping from the Transerver caught his attention. Hurrying to it, the Repliroid began typing as he read the information that was presented.

"Well, thanks to you, Prairie and her team has been rescued. I have been informed to give you this."

Fleuve then typed a few commands, when he completed them a small card popped out of a slot in the Transerver. He took it and then walked towards Aile. The girl looked at the card before she took it from the Repliroid. She looked to Fleuve with a tilted head.

"This is an E-Crystal transfer card. Guardian members are usually given them to manage payments for assignments. Prairie assumed you didn't have one so she made me issue one."

Aile looked down to the card, her eyes practically sparkling. The card was a gift from Prairie? If that was true, then she felt as if she needed to take extra care of it. Noticing the girl's reaction, the small Repliroid chuckled as he turned back to the screen as it beeped once more.

"Oh? I apologize, but it seems that Prairie would like to ask you another favor. We lost track of a Guardian agent in Area B, and a small issue has arisen in Area C. She wanted to see if you could offer some assistance with it."

Aile nodded quickly as she carefully pocketed the card. If Prairie needed her to do something she wouldn't hesitate to do it. She heard O chuckle, but she ignored him. Aile hurried over to the Transerver and looked at the missions listed. With some help from Model O she typed a request for the one in Area B.

_**Now, let's go help Prairie find this agent. Onward to the mountains!** _

Aile nodded as her armor materialized in a flash. Everyone jumped in surprise as Aile then turned and rushed out of the door. Fleuve watched the girl leave, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Where on earth did you find this girl, Commander?"

* * *

_Area-B(1): The Mountain Path_

_**To be honest, this wasn't what I was expecting.** _

Aile nodded as she slowly examined her surroundings. The area was littered with parts of destroyed Mechaniloids and vehicles. O saw the telltale markings of saber burns, but he kept that to himself as Aile picked up a Galleon's head.

"Who do you think did this?"

_**I want to be positive and say the agent did this. However, this much destruction probably means there is a larger force in play. We may need to hurry.** _

Aile nodded as she pulled out the O-Buster. She took one look back at the door to Area A and smiled. She then dashed forward as thoughts of Prairie filled her head.

Unbeknownst to the pair however a girl stood on the top of a destroyed cargo ship. She watched them run off and started to follow when there was a safe distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I was going to wait a bit to upload the next chapter, but I couldn't help myself. That isn't a bad thing I know, but I do like to pace myself. Sometimes.
> 
> Well, I could see this as a way to help speed up my rewrites. So, that's good?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
